What is the worst that can happen?
by MrsZiggleeTurd
Summary: Lennon is new to the WWE. What happens when she mixes with people that can't be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Lennon walked into the arena pulling her suitcase behind her, she looked around gormlessly trying to find a signpost telling her where to go.

'Hey, are you ok? You look a little lost" A voice came from out of nowhere.

"Hi err yes... I'm kind of lost and it's my first day here.. can you show me to locker rooms?" Lennon said shyly, too nervous to examine the face that was speaking to her.

"You must be the new diva people were talking about! Here, let me take this for you" He said, grabbing Lennon's suitcase and showing her to the locker rooms.

"Thank you" She said, still staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Nick, call me Dolph if you wish, it's my stage name"

Lennon looked up for the first time. She spoke up less nervously. "Dolph.. I've seen you on TV before, you're the one that's dating AJ right? My names Lennon, nice to meet you"

As they made their way through the maze that was the corridors of the arena they finally reached the Divas lockers room.

"I guess I'll see you around then?"

"I hope so, it was nice to meet you Nick.. I mean Dolph, sorry. Thank you for your help" She said smiling, examining his outfit.

"Don't be sorry, call me whatever you like." Dolph said when he heard a yell from down the corridor.

"OI Dolph! The guys are waiting for you, hurry up!' Zack shouted.

'Hey I got to go, I'll be in catering with a few other guys if you need me, I hope you settle in well with the other divas. I'll give AJ a text to say that you're new here if you need some reassurance?" He said, taking a step back with every few words he spoke.

"That would be nice, thank you again for your help"

Lennon nervously pushed the door open to the Divas locker room, as she did, it felt as if 100 pairs of eyes were on her. She quickly took a seat at the nearest available bench and examined her surroundings.  
Lennon was 23; she just got signed by the WWE and was sent straight to the main Raw roster. She knew a bit about WWE from what she'd seen on TV a couple of times with her niece and nephew, but she mainly stuck to TNA and a few indie circuits. She had been wrestling in the indies for around 3 to 4 years and when she got a job offer from WWE its something that she couldn't miss. The money was better, the people were a hell of a lot better and she got to be away from home a lot more.

* * *

A petite figure came and sat next to her, it was what she believed to be AJ.

"Hey, are you Lennon?" AJ said in a cheery way, she was a lot like her on screen character.

"Yes, you're AJ right?"

"Yes I am, I just got a text from Dolph saying there you're the new diva and you might need some help around the place, you don't mind me helping you right? It's just I don't want to seem clingy and.." She stopped, realising she was rambling on. "Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes" She giggled under her breathe.

"Haha I don't mind at all, I was extremely anxious that nobody would speak to me here!"

The time flew by as AJ and Lennon carried on their conversation and got to know each other better. Today was just a house show but the RAW tapings were here tomorrow too so there were quite a lot of people about.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to go down to catering, I can introduce you to the lads if you like?" AJ said.

"Sure, that would be nice"


	2. Chapter 2

Lennon walked behind AJ as they entered catering, there were some faces that she recognised such as Dolph, John Cena, The Miz, Sheamus and the person that shouted Dolph from down the hallway earlier.

Lennon grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and sat down with AJ and some other superstars.

"Hey guys, this is Lennon, the newest diva" AJ said, motioning to Lennon. "Lennon, this is John, Miz, Sheamus, Zack, Daniel, Dean, Seth and Roman and of course Dolph" They all said hello and waved, she let out a small smile hoping that nobody would start a conversation.

After that everybody carried on with their conversations, Dolph started to chat with Lennon about anything and everything. He seemed like a nice guy to hang around with, and she wouldn't mind becoming friends.

Soon enough it was showtime, although Lennon wasn't performing tonight Vince wanted her to be here so she could be shown what to do and where to be. Dolph volunteered to show her everything seeing as he didn't have a match until last.

* * *

The day was over quickly and before she knew it, it was time to check into the hotel. Lennon sat outside the arena on her suitcase outside waiting for a taxi, she was reading through her emails when she felt a presence over her. As she looked up she seen Dolph standing over her with a cheeky smile across his face. It was just something about him that Lennon couldn't put her finger on that she found so adorable.

"Hi" Lennon said with a smile growing on her face as she felt herself blushing.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Dolph asked with an eyebrow raised, his smile still as big.

"I'm just waiting for a cab to the hotel; I could ask you the same question? Hasn't everyone left for the hotel already?"

"I've just been talking about storylines and whatnot with Vince, it's only him left in there and a few arena staff. Do you want a lift back to the hotel?"

"No I'm fine thankyou, the taxi should be here soon anyway" She did want a lift back really, but she felt asif she'd annoyed Dolph enough today.

"Too bad, you're coming anyway" Dolph said as he shot her a wink and grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you, you've been guiding me enough today and I don't want to see mlike a pain in the ass" She said chuckling nervously, still being dragged to Dolph's rental car.

"Don't feel like that, its your first day with this company, I  
couldn't just leave a pretty girl like you lost on your first day, and im more than happy to help you out." Dolph replies politely as they got into the rental. "You're lucky that I'm nice, most of the jerks in the locker room would take one look at a new dica and come to the conclusion that you're just like all of the others."

As soon as the worlds slipped out of his mouth that he thought she was pretty her heart stopped. She wasn't one to fall for anyone on the first day of meeting them, but she felt like it was happening, however she couldn't be sure of it.

"I really do appreciate it Dolph." As she said that their eyes met. He looked happy, the blueness of them lit up in the dark moonlight filled night. She was brought out of her trance when Dolph cleared his throat. She wasn't sure if Dolph felt the same way as she did, but there was definitely something there. A new feeling to her, which she couldn't explain.

On the way back to the hotel they talked about some of the roster, ones that she should look out for that cause trouble wherever they are, and ones Dolph thinks that they could make friends.

"CM Punk is a good lad, you just need to give him space, he's one of the funniest in the locker room" Dolph explained to Lennon as they checked into the hotel.

"Hmmm I think I've heard of him before, isn't he from the indies too?"

"He's friends with a lot of people in the idies, Colt Cabana-" Lennon cut him off with the mention of his name.

"Colt Cabana, that's how I know him! He used to hang around with him in the indies for a few shows when he had days off, he's got loads of awesome tattoos right?"

"Colt Cabana is a good lad, Punks tattoos are pretty awesome." He replied as they walked across the lobby and got into the escalator.

"Do you have any tattoos?" She asked curiously, wanting to get to know him more.

"No not yet, I really do want one though. I'm like punk, I believe that every tattoo should have a special meaning behind it, I just haven't found that meaning yet"

They carried on the conversation until they got outside Lennons hotel room, she swiped her card and entered while putting her bags down.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Dolph asked, his body language said that he was dying to ask something, but Lennon didn't notice.

"You sure will, were at the arena at 6 right? Do you erm.. fancy grabbing lunch or something?"

"I was scared you wasn't going to ask. Lunch sounds good. I'll give you a call tomorrow?"

They exchanged numbers followed by a goodnight hug. Lennon entered her hotel room and jumped straight into bed, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, surprisingly seeing as so much was on her mind.


End file.
